It's A Girl!
by GirlWhoLovesJensen
Summary: This is a story based on a dream I had. Pretty much, Sam and Dean are on one of their hunts and by chance, they find out that they have an 18 year old sister. It is actually set in my hometown.
1. The Hunt

"How can this be happening Sam?" Dean asked, turning to look at his younger brother who was sitting at his laptop. "There is nothing going on, it's crazy. I mean, we opened the gates to Hell. I was expecting plague and the sky to be raining frogs, but I guess it was just too much to ask for the Apocalypse."

"I don't understand either Dean. Hundreds of demons got out when the gate opened, but there is nothing." Sam forehead was wrinkled in concentration as he continued to type, looking for anything that could possibly be connected with the supernatural or paranormal. "Wait." He said suddenly clicking on a link. "How about this? 'Local man jumps off bridge into foot deep water and survives.' This could be something. Demonic possession maybe?"

"Don't get your hopes up Sam. The dude found out his wife was doin' another guy and he tried to off himself, big whoop." He began drumming his fingers on the table in impatience. How the hell could this be happening? He only had a year of living left and there was suddenly a lull in the supernatural activity. "This sucks ass Sammy." Dean said exasperatedly, slamming his head down on the table with a groan.

"Hey Dean, I think I've got something good here." Sam tapped his groaning brother on the shoulder.

"What now Sam?" Dean tilted his head so that he could see Sam out of one eye. "Don't give me another lame ass story.

Sam looked at Dean, not sure if he should even tell him, he would probably just shoot this one down like all of the others, but something told him he should tell him anyways, so he did. "Well this lady was found dead in her home." Sam paused, waiting to see if Dean would say anything, but he just put his head back down. "It says here that her daughter found her in the garage with her stomach slashed."

Dean hit his head on the table a few times before responding. "So what? Some psycho came into her house and murdered her, stuff like this happens everyday."

"Oh, so 18 year old girls find their mothers in the garage with their stomachs slashed, suspended on the ceiling, everyday. This is just a normal occurrence?" One of Sam's eyebrows lifted in question and a smirk crossed his face as he saw Dean slowly lift his head off of the table.

Dean wasn't sure if he had heard Sam right so he asked slowly, "She was on the ceiling? Like mom and Jessica?"

"Exactly like mom and Jessica." Sam said, swallowing hard at the mention of Jessica.

"But that was the yellow-eyed demon's thing and I killed him, I shot him with the Colt." Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sam skimmed the article quickly and looked back at Dean, "I don't think it was the Demon, he always set the person and the room they were in on fire when he was done with them, and it doesn't say anything in here about the garage catching fire."

Suddenly Dean stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, "What are you waiting on Sam? Let's get going." He headed towards the door of the diner they were in and then turned to face Sam. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked, as if it were an afterthought.

"Somewhere down south, a little town in Georgia called Jesup." Sam said as he packed up his laptop.

A shiver ran down Dean's spine as he pulled out the keys to his 67' Chevy Impala. "Small towns always have been a little creepy." He said quietly.


	2. The Meeting

Street lights and trees were flashing by as Dean sped down the road, hurrying to get to his destination of Jesup, Georgia. "Maybe it's another demon." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I mean, a lot escaped when the gates opened and we're pretty well known down in those parts anyways. Maybe on of those sons of bitches heard about what happened to mom and Jessica and decided to play some sick joke on us by doing the same thing to someone else."

Sam turned his gaze from the window to his brother. "Maybe. The demons haven't really been wreaking havoc on the world recently, it's not like we didn't just fight with the Seven Deadly Sins, they probably are all just busy planning how to screw with the Winchester boys next." He really hoped Dean picked up on the sarcasm in his voice. Then, he got serious. "Dean, this doesn't feel like a demon is doing this, I think it might be something else."

"Oh you and your feelings Haley Joel, get a room." Dean said with a sigh. "Well then what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a demon."

Hours later they finally passed a sign reading "Welcome to Jesup". Dean drove silently through the town until he spotted a Holiday Inn near a red caboose in the middle of the town. He pulled into the parking lot and turn off the car. Before he got out to go check in, he gave Sam's sleeping form a shove and said loudly, "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're here." He climbed out of the car and headed for the doors of the hotel, listening to Sam grumble behind him. "We need a room." He said to the girl behind the front desk, flashing her a charming smile.

"Two queens or a king?" She asked, slowly blowing a bubble with her gum, looking from him to Sam questioningly.

"Two queens." He said, asking himself why people always assumed that he and Sam were gay.

"Kay, and how long will y'all be stayin' with us?" She drawled, typing a few things on the keyboard in front of her.

"Indefinitely." Dean said, giving her another smile, thinking that maybe this town wasn't so bad. Then he handed her one of his credit cards, on of many he had acquired through his credit card scams, so he could make a down payment on the room.

The girl smiled and took the card. She glanced at the name and then said, "Thank you for stayin' with us Mr. Kowalski."

Dean and Sam headed down the hall and then Dean turned to look at Sam. "Maybe small towns aren't so bad after all Sammy-boy." He said laughing and elbowing his almost asleep brother.

As soon as they got into their room Sam collapsed on the first bed he got to, leaving Dean to find his way through the sauna of a hotel room they were in to the other bed. He stumbled in the dark looking for the bad and then he found it. He slammed his knees into a hard object, the bed, and in his attempt to contain his yell of pain, he fell onto the bed. Dean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and massaging his throbbing knees, until he fell asleep.

In the morning Dean and Sam woke up and went out in search of some details. First they needed to know where this woman lived so they could ask her family questions. When they were walking around town they ran into a little old woman who looked like she would be the town busy-body, the lady who knew everything about everyone. After talking to her for about half an hour they had what they needed. The woman, Celine Morgan, lived on 2 North Bogey Drive in Pine Forest Country Club with her 18 year old daughter, Alana Morgan. Nobody knew where the girl's father was, but they were sure he would show up once he heard about Celine.

Dean and Sam headed back to where the Impala was parked and drove around trying to find this woman's house. Finally, at about 3:45, when all of the kids were getting out of school, they found the neighborhood. When they finally found the street they pulled into the empty driveway and sat there for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone would come. Dean finally got sick of sitting there so he climbed out of the Impala and headed towards the door, with Sam trailing behind him. When they reached the front door they knocked and no one answered, so they headed around back to see if anyone was there, or if a window had possibly been left open. Then, just as they reached the back door they heard a car pull into the drive way. They went back around front to see who it was and stopped just before they reached the corner. Dean stuck his head around the corner to catch a peek of what they were about to get into and he definitely liked what he saw.

"So what are we dealing with here Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean turned to face Sam, a serious look on his face, and he spoke in a grave tone. "Well, tall, I'd say about 5'8'', skinny, but not to skinny, short, brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. Oh yeah, and did I say smokin' hott?"

"Ok then Dean, let's go talk to her." Sam said, stepping around the corner and into the girl's line of sight.

Dean followed Sam and then stepped in front of him, walking closer to the girl, who had just noticed them and looked up with a startled expression on her face. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing at my house?" she said, green eyes flashing angrily.


	3. Family Reunion

Dean stopped his forward progress towards the girl, startled by her reaction to him and Sam. "Um, well, uh, I, um." He was at a loss for words. He just stood there, frozen by her green gaze that seemed to be shooting daggers at him. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He blurted out, not able to think of anything else to say. He turned to look at Sam, a sheepish look on his face, and quickly turned back to the girl because he would rather face her dagger eyes than the look of disbelief on Sam's face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, electric green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Before Dean could answer her, Sam stepped forward and confidently told her, "We're with the insurance company. We need to ask Alana Morgan a few more questions about the late Ms. Celine Morgan's death. Or, if her father is available, we would prefer to ask him the questions."

"Well done young one." Dean whispered to Sam, eyes still focused on the frightening girl.

The girl's eyes widened a little bit as she heard what Sam said, and they lost a little bit of their electric quality. "I'm Alana and no, my dad isn't available."

Sam had his business face on as he continued to speak in a formal tone. "Do you know when your father will be available Miss Morgan?"

"Never." She replied shortly. "He's dead."

"Oh," Sam said, his business face faltering, "I'm very sorry."

"Did he die like your mom did?" Dean asked, finally finding is voice.

"No, he didn't. He dropped dead in a hospital about a year, year and a half, ago. He was visiting a friend or relative that was on life support and right after the guy woke up, my dad dropped dead."

Dean drew in a sharp breath when he heard this. A rush of thoughts flooded his mind. Was it just a coincidence? Or could this girl really be? No, dad couldn't have, wouldn't have. He loved mom, even though she was dead, he wouldn't have done that to her memory and his boys. Dean would have only been ten when she was born.

"Wow." Sam said quietly.

"Wow what?" Alana asked, eyes snapping and voice full of frustration.

"It's just that our dad died exactly the same way." Sam said, wincing because he had just taken an elbow to the ribs. He shot Dean a questioning look.

"She doesn't have to know about dad." Dean said so only Sam could hear.

Alana's eyes narrowed again as she looked at the whispering brothers. For some reason she thought that she had seen them somewhere before, a long time ago, and then she remembered. When she was ten her dad had come to visit and she had been digging in his wallet for a dollar. In her search for the dollar she knocked a picture out of the folds of the wallet. Abandoning her search, she picked up the picture and looked at it. On the back it said "Sam and Dean '94" and on the front there were two boys who looked like they were about to go hunting. She only got to look at the picture for a second because suddenly, the picture was snatched from her grasp by her father. She had asked him who the people in the picture were, but he never answered, always switching topics when the subject came up. A wave of realization washed over her as she thought back on that incident. Then, very quietly, she asked, "Was your dad John Winchester?"

Sam's face went white and Dean looked as if he had eaten something gross. Dean swallowed hard and said, "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to find the correct words. Finally he spoke. "I need to talk to my brother alone for a minute." He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out of earshot. "Dean, that girl is our sister! Or half-sister at least."

Dean put his face in his hands and groaned. "I said she was hot. I said she was smokin' hot." He continued to moan and repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Do you think that she is really our sister? I mean, dad couldn't have!"

"Oh but he did Sammy, he did." Dean said, glancing in Alana's direction for a second. " The proof is right in front of us."


	4. Dinner

"Well what do we do? Should we tell her?' Sam looked around nervously and unsure.

"What else can we do? Other than hightail it to the Impala and take off?" Dean said, surveying the driveway to see if that would actually work.

"That's not an option Dean, her car is in the way."

"Then I guess we have to tell her, we meaning you. You have those sappy puppy dog eyes that girls love. You can break it to her gently." Dean told his open-mouthed brother. He stepped out of his way and gave him a little shove in Alana's direction.

"Fine, I'll tell her." Sam said grudgingly, stumbling closer to his new found sister.

Alana looked up when she heard Sam coming. "So are you going to answer my question or what?"

"Well we realized our escape route was blocked, so I guess we have to." Sam's forehead wrinkled when he heard her laugh, he hadn't meant that to be funny, he was just telling the truth.

"Ok, so tell me." She said, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for his response.

"Well, yeah. John Winchester was our dad."

A grin spread across her face as she looked from Sam to Dean, dimples forming as the smile grew, like someone had taken their thumb and pressed them into her face. "Well howdy then brothers! I guess I'm not all alone in the world after all." She laughed and turned to go inside. "Ya'll coming?"

* * *

Dean and Sam sat awkwardly on a white leather sofa across from Alana. Dean sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. "So, uh, how old are you?" he asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm eighteen. How old are you two?" She asked, leaning forward and resting her forearms on her thighs.

"Well I am twenty-eight and Sam here is twenty-four." Dean answered, wondering why Alana was being so fidgety

"Cool beans. So guys, listen, it's great having ya'll here and all that stuff, but I have company coming over. Tonight is me and my boyfriend's one year anniversary and I promised him I would cook. That means you guys either have to leave or you can help or you can just get out of the way. I think I actually have some pictures around here of Dad, me and mom. You guys could look at those." She slowly stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

Just as Dean was about to say that they would just leave, Sam stood up and said, "We'll help."

Dean shot Sam a look of surprise and said, "We will?"

"Yes Dean, we will." Sam said. Then quietly he added, "You're the one with a year left to live, I thought you would want to get to know our sister while you could."

"I lived eighteen years without knowing her, I can make it another year, cause after that its hellfire and brimstone for me and I will be working on my tan for the rest of eternity." Dean said this like he meant it, but he didn't want Sam to know that he really did want to get to know his little sister. He just didn't want to get to attached to her or have her get to attached too him only to be leaving in a year, forever.

"Fine Dean, but like it or not, we are going to help her. We can't just back out after we volunteered."

"You mean after _you_ volunteered Sam, I had nothing to do with this."

Suddenly they heard quiet footsteps and then Alana appeared in the living room doorway. "You know, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." As she said this she didn't look quiet as happy as she had when she had found out that they were her brothers.

"It's fine, we'll stay." Dean blurted out, standing up. He couldn't stand to see her looking even remotely sad. Those protective big brother instincts were kicking in already and he didn't even know the girl.

"Ok." She said, face lighting up again.

"So what do you need us to do?" Dean asked, walking over to where she was standing. It was not only the doorway to the living room, but the entrance to the kitchen.

"Well, I need to get ready, take a shower and change, the usual. If you or Sam could start some boiling water and someone get the chicken out of the freezer to thaw that would be great." She turned to look in the kitchen and told them where to find everything, and then she left the room.

* * *

"Sam, there are bubbles in the water, and they are starting to come faster. What do I do?" Dean stared at the pot of boiling water in awe.

"Just turn the oven temperature down a bit. God Dean, have you never cooked before?" Sam was sitting watching the chicken, hoping that maybe through sheer brain power he could make it thaw faster.

"No Sam, I have never cooked before. I am a strictly takeout, T.V. dinner kind of guy. If it takes longer than 5 minutes to make then it is not worth it. Why can't I have your job? I bet I could make the chicken thaw faster than you can." Dean cautiously reached out towards the stove to turn a knob that looked like it might control the temperature of the burners. As his hand got close to the knob next to the pot a bubble popped and Dean jumped back from the stove. "Damn!" he heard someone giggle behind him and he froze. "Sam please tell me that you didn't just giggle, I don't think I could handle that along with everything else that has happened today."

"It wasn't me Dean." Sam said looking around. "Holy shit." He said quietly.

"What?" Dean said, turning around, "Holy shit." He echoed. There in the doorway stood Alana, dressed in a light green dress that brought out her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked, quickly spinning in a circle. "Do you think he will like it?"

"He will if he has eyes." Dean said before he could catch himself.

A blush spread across Alana's cheeks and she looked at the ground. "Um, so how is the food coming?" She asked, moving closer to the stove to see how the pasta was coming.

"Well Dean is afraid of boiling water and won't get close enough to pour the pasta in." Sam said laughing.

"Well then I will do that, Dean you go set the table since you have failed at cooking."

"Ok." Dean groaned. This is why he didn't cook, not cooking didn't require setting a table and all of that stuff.

Thirty minutes later they were all in the kitchen laughing together. Then, interrupting their laughter, the doorbell rang. "Dean, can you get that please, I have to finish draining the pasta."

"Sure." Dean yelled as he walked to the door. When he reached it he opened the door to find a guy standing there with flowers in his hand. "For me, you shouldn't have." Dean said laughing at the guy whose hair was so full of mousse and gel that if a bird flew into it, it would probably get stuck. "You must be Alana's boyfriend, it's nice to finally meet you, although she didn't mention that she was seeing someone else. Well, I guess she will just have to choose between us now."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Alana came running to the door. "Hey Jess!"" She saw the confused expression on his face and exclaimed, "Oh! Ignore him, this is my brother Dean!"

"Half-brother." Dean corrected.

"I didn't know you had a brother." The guy said, in a voice that could easily pull off a very convincing "Adrianne!" if he tried.

"Two actually, and I didn't know about them either until today. They helped me get dinner ready and they are going to hang out here while we eat." She said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He answered with a smile.

"Ok. Well what are you waiting for, come on in." She said, grabbing Jess' hand and leading him into the house.


	5. The Plan

_I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story, I love to see what you have to say about it. I want to give a special thanks to **Chailyn** who always reviews all of my stories and provides me with entertainment by writing some friggin' awsome stories herself. I am happy to say that I have finally figured out how this is going to end and there is a possibility that I might even have a sequel sloshing around in my brain. After you are done laughing you pants off at the Winchester boys here, you can always go check out my other stories that are wanting for reviews, **Working Title** and **The Time of My Life**_.

* * *

"Alana! Do you want me to go ahead and put the sauce on the pasta?" Sam yelled as he heard the front door close.

"Sure Sam, but before you do, come to the living room, I want you to meet someone." Alana's voice carried from the living room to the kitchen.

Sam walked through the kitchen door, wondering who it was he was going to be meeting. When he stopped in the living room, he immediately noticed the guy with a head full of product standing next to his sister. He also noticed what Dean had, this guy could easily be the young Sylvester Stallone, what with his hair and the funky lips and the way he carried himself.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend, Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my other big brother, Sam." Alana looked back and forth between the two boys, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, formally sticking out his hand for Jess to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Jess responded, just as stiffly and formally as Sam had, briefly shaking Sam's extended hand.

Dean stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch and stretched. "Jesus Christ, is it just me or is anyone else starving?" When he said that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jess flinch. "You ok there Rocky?"

Alana had seen Jess flinch too and she answered Dean's question for him. "Jess is really religious; he doesn't like it when people take the Lord's name in vain."

"O.K." Dean said, giving Jess a strange look. "Whatever, let's get some chow." He started walking towards the kitchen when, suddenly, Alana grabbed his arm and dragged him, along with Sam, to the couch and pushed them onto it. "Not so rough there missy, I am breakable despite my outward appearance of toughness and strength."

"Oh suck it up." Alana said, "You two sit here and I will bring you your food. You two will stay in here and eat quietly while Jess and I have a _romantic_ dinner." Then she headed towards the dining room, dragging Jess behind her.

"And all I hear is blah, blah, blah. Someone's a little controlling." Dean slumped back into the couch, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sam looked at Dean, shaking his head. "You know, she did plan this whole thing way before we waltzed into her life."

Dean brushed away his comment with a "I don't waltz." And continued talking. "I can't believe that she is with that guy. I mean, did you see him twitch when I said Jesus Christ? If I didn't know any batter I would say…" his voice trailed off and he looked deep in thought.

Sam's eyes opened wide as he realized what Dean might be thinking, "You would think what? What would you think Dean?"

"Well." Dean had an ashamed look on his face, like a little kid who had lost his shoe.

"No Dean! What could possibly make you think that? Other than the fact that he flinched when you said Jesus Christ. Maybe he really is just freakishly religious. Our little sister cannot be dating a demon!" Sam looked appalled that Dean could even think that.

Dean's jaw clenched in an attempt to hold back the biting words that were threatening to spill out. He couldn't help it though, and finally he exploded. "Just because you think it can't be true doesn't mean it isn't! I like to think that my family is all human, but it's not, you have freakin' demon blood in you and all the thinking in the world isn't going to change that." Dean was now fighting the struggle to keep his voice down.

Sam looked like he had been slapped and right at that moment Alana walked in with their food. "Here you go boys, try to be good."

"Thanks." Sam said quietly, still reeling from what Dean had said.

"Perfect timing sis." Dean said, grabbing his plate and shoveling in a mouthful of pasta.

Alana laughed to herself as she walked out of the room. It was just her luck that these two guys turned out to be her brothers.

As soon as Alana was out of earshot, Dean turned to Sam, a pained look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered, hoping that Sam wouldn't stay mad at him.

"It's fine Dean. I guess you could be right, but we might want to check things out before we throw holy water on the guy." Sam smiled faintly, still getting over the shock of what Dean had let loose moments before.

Dean had that I've-got-a-plan look on his face when Sam finished speaking. "That might be such a bad idea Sammy-boy."

"No Dean" Sam groaned as he realized what Dean was suggesting. "Dean no, we can't."

"Think about it Sam." Dean said excitedly, leaning forward in his seat. "It's simple, dream with me here. We're all watching the game, suddenly, things don't go the way I want them to, and I jump into the air, yelling at the T.V. when I accidentally spill my cup full of holy water all over Emily Rose. It's fool proof." There was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

Sam hated to point out the flaws in Dean's plan, but he had to. "Yeah, it's fool proof, except for the part where, if he is a demon, that Sylvester Stallone wannabe will be screaming bloody murder when the holy water hits him. How will we explain that to Alana?"

Dean pondered this for a few moments and then it came to him. "We'll just tell her that he is mad because I got my hot, since it will burn him, drink all over his nice pants."

A look of awe crossed over Sam's face. "Dean, this could actually work."


	6. The Failure

Alana and Jess walked into the living room where Sam and Dean were plotting. They were laughing and holding hands like any normal couple, except for the fact that one of them wasn't exactly a carbon based human being. As Dean and Sam heard them enter the room they flew apart like kids who had been caught doing something bad. "Are we interrupting something?" Alana asked her brothers, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?" Dean responded oh so casually, leaning back and resting his outstretched arms on the back of the couch.

Alana let go of Jess' hand and crossed her arms across her chest. "Because, we walk into the room and then shrapnel!"

"It's nothing." Sam said, leaning back in the recliner he was sitting in.

Before Dean spoke he decided to make a conscious effort to call Jess by his name and not Rocky or Sylvester. "So Jess, me and my brother were wondering if you wanted to watch the game with us. You can watch with us too Alana." He looked at his sister, innocently smiling, hoping that she would let them watch. His plan depended on it.

"On my T.V, on my couch, in my house? Oh please could we?" Alana clasped her hands in front of her chest, voice dripping with sarcasm as she feigned begging.

Dean saw Sam start to laugh quietly when he picked up on his sister's sarcasm. "So is that a yes?" He tried to pull of Sam's Bambi look, but it didn't quite work.

"Yeah, just let me change. Jess, you can sit here with these two. I promise they don't bite." Then with another look at both of her brothers' rough appearance, "At least I hope they don't, just to be safe, don't make any sudden movements."

As Jess slowly turned to look at Dean, whom he was sitting next to, Dean bared his teeth and tried to growl menacingly.

Not having completely worked out the plan, Sam wasn't sure what to do, so he stood up and stretched. "Anybody want something to drink?"

"I'll have some high quality H2O little bro." Dean said with a wink.

I don't want anything, thanks." Jess said, getting comfortable on the couch.

The game was on and Alana was in the bathroom, Dean was preparing for his part. Suddenly he noticed that a flag had been thrown and from there everything seemed to be in slow motion. He jumped into the air, yelling at the little man on the T.V. screen. As he was in the air, he skillfully tilted his cup, pouring the holy water all over Jess. Dean remained standing, waiting for something to happen, but all was silent. What the hell? He thought, where was all the sizzling and popping, burning and screaming? Dean looked behind himself at Jess, who was staring blankly at his now soaked pants. "Damn." Dean said quietly and he caught Sam's told-ya-so expression. Jess slowly looked up from his pants and into Dean's eyes, Dean could swear he saw Jess' eyes flash red.

Alana came into the room and took in the scene before her. "What on God's green earth is going on here?" she yelled, spotting Jess' wet pants and Dean's empty cup.

Once again, Dean saw Jess flinch at the mention of God's name. Then Jess stood up and said, "It's nothing Alana, Dean just got his head into the game." Jess looked at Dean and then back to Alana. "I should probably go home and change. I'll see you tomorrow." Jess stood up and walked to the door, kissing Alana on the cheek as he passed her.

Dean had sat back down on the couch and Alana sat down beside him with a sigh. "Dean is that really what happened?" she asked, big green eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Of course that is what happened, why would you ask that?" Behind the question in those green eyes was suspicion and he wanted to hear what she thought.

Alana looked down at her hands, folded in her lap and cleared her throat. "Well, it's just that, um, this all happened after you and Sam were doing all of that talking and stuff and I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what just happened." She looked at him, the expression on her face asking him if she was crazy to think this.

Something tugged at Dean's heart as he looked at his sister's face, realizing that he was going to completely shatter her outlook on the world with what he was going to tell her. He looked at Sam, telling him without words that their little sister was going to find out the truth about the world, that she needed to know. Then he turned to face Alana, preparing himself for what was about to come from what he was about to tell her. "Well sis, it's complicated, but I guess we owe you an explanation."


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Alana sat there, taking in what her brother had just told her. She had always been told that the monsters under her bed weren't real and that she didn't need to be afraid of the dark. Now, her new big brothers come in and tell her that those things that she feared as a child were real. Not only are they real, but they just had to go even farther and tell her that they hunted the ghouls and goblins professionally. Breaking the silence Dean sighed, waiting for some kind of reaction from the stunned Alana. The sigh caught her attention and she looked up. Slowly, weighing her words, she spoke, "So are you like the Ghostbusters?"

Sam laughed softly at that while Dean wondered why everyone assumed that they were like the Ghostbusters. Taking a deep breath, Dean looked into his sister's eyes. "No we are not like the Ghostbusters; we are way cooler than them."

Alana smiled at that, showing signs of coming out of her temporary shock. "But you hunt ghosts right?"

"Exactomundo." Dean said, glad that Alana understood.

"What does this have to do with Jess though? I mean, he isn't a ghost, so what does this have to do with him?" Confusion swept across Alana's face.

Dean looked like he was struggling to find an answer, so Sam stepped in and answered for him. "Well we don't just hunt ghosts. We hunt pretty much anything evil. Ghosts, vampires, demons, and werewolves are a few things we have hunted in the past." Sam looked at his sister to make sure that she was following. After a nod, he continued. "Normally the way you can easily tell that someone is possessed is by dumping some holy water on them because it burns them. Another way to tell is to say Jesus Christ, God, or Christo. If you do that, normally, they will flinch." Sam paused again and he focused on his sister.

Slowly realization dawned on her. "So you guys thought that Jess was some sort of demon just because he flinched?"

Dean took over now. "We sure did. I dumped some holy water on him, but nothing happened. I swear I saw his eyes flash though. That is something else demons do."

"His eyes flashed?" Sam asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, they flashed red." Dean seemed very excited by this.

The look of understanding on Alana's face was quickly replaced by one of confusion. "What is so great about his eyes flashing red?"

Dean was getting really excited now. "Well, from what me and Sammy here know, the ones whose eyes don't just flash black are the really nasty ones. Things that work on the little leaguers don't always work on them." He paused to let that sink in. "It's like what happened with old Yellow Eyes when he was possessing dad. Me and Sam made sure that we poured some holy water on him just to make sure, but the holy water didn't do anything. That pest was still in our dad though and we didn't even know it until he attacked us."

Alana looked at her feet. She was going through everything in her head. This couldn't really be happening. Her boyfriend couldn't really be some demon possessed whack-job. "So how are you going to tell if Jess is possessed by one of the big league demons? If he really is possessed. I'm still not sure if I believe you two. I could just have two major crack heads for brothers."

Sam looked at his watch and seeing that time he looked back up. "We can't tell for sure, but we will get going so you can sleep on all of this and we can do some research. We'll see if there are any signs or anything else that would let us know what is going on."

Alana stood up and walked with them to the door. "You guys come back tomorrow. I want to hear some more about this stuff."

"Okay." Dean said as they left the house. Then, getting into the Impala, he looked over at Sam. "So are you looking forward to all that research that _you_ are going to be doing college boy?" Not getting a response Dean continued. "You know what I wish we had?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Ash, so he could rig up one of those sweet computers that could track all of the lightening storms and crop failures for us." Dean said with a sigh. He thought of how easy everything would be with Ash to help them.

Thinking of all the research he had ahead of him Sam sighed. "Me too Dean, me too."


	8. The Return

The next day didn't come soon enough for Sam or Dean. Sam stayed awake all night doing research. Dean didn't do any research, but he did stay up all night thinking. He re-played the scene in the living room with Jess over and over again in his head. Had Jess' eyes really flashed res or was he just seeing the flash because he wanted to? No, he was sure that Jess' eyes had flashed. There was something wrong with that guy and he didn't want him hanging around his little sister. The long day finally came to a close for the Winchester boys early in the morning when Sam closed his laptop and Dean closed his eyes.

A loud banging on the door woke the Winchester brothers in the morning. Dean and Sam both stumbled out of bed at the same time and Sam made his way to the door. He peered through the hole in the door and then slowly opened it. Alana stood in the doorway, hand raised, ready to pound on the door again. She pushed past Sam and made her way into the room. As Dean looked at his sister he realized that she had probably gotten as much sleep as he and Sam had gotten. Her short hair was practically standing on end and she had that tired crazy look in her eyes. "So what did you find out?" she asked. She looked from Sam to Dean and back to Sam when she realized that Dean wouldn't be any help.

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well there has been a slight drop in crop production and a rise in livestock deaths. Also there have bee some more lightening storms, but that's it."

A puzzled look crossed Alana's face. "So what does that mean?"

"Well it means that Rocky is probably a demon." Dean jumped in to answer before Sam could.

Alana sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. "This would happen to me. Is it too much to ask for a guy that isn't a complete psycho of a demon? All I want are normal boyfriends, but no, I get a demon."

Dean looked at his sister. He was at a loss for what to say or do. Sam was always the touchy-feely emotional one. Dean looked at Sam and saw Sam looking back at him. Sam nodded in Alana's direction. He was trying to get Dean to do something. Dean walked over to Alana and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. After a few seconds of silence, Dean awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders and gave her one of those uncomfortable one-armed hugs. "Don't worry Alana. At least you didn't practically fall in love with a werewolf like Sam did and you haven't been forced to make out with a Crossroads Demon. Things could be a lot worse." He looked up at Sam and caught the look that Sam was giving him for mentioning Madison. Dean shrugged and looked back at Alana who was giving him an exasperated look.

"I feel so much better now." She rolled her eyes and shrugged out from under Dean's arm. "So what are we going to do about Jess?" She stood up and went to stand by the window.

Sam sat sown on a chair and put his chin in his hand while he thought. Then, suddenly, he knew what to do. "The only surefire way to know if he is possessed is to see if we can catch him in a Devil's Trap."

"Speak English please Sam. I don't speak hunter." Alana struggled to understand.

"A Devil's Trap is something that can trap demons and they are powerless while trapped." Sam spoke slowly to make sure that Alana understood.

"Okay, that sounds simple enough. How do we get Jess caught in one of these things?" Alana asked.

Dean had been silent while he thought. Now he spoke up. "Shay, do you think that we could move the rug that is in front of your couch?"

Alana looked at Dean with a perplexed look on her face. "Why do we need to move my rug?"

Sam had caught on now and was thinking up a plan. Dean started to explain his idea to Alana. "I was just thinking that we could draw the Devil's Trap on the floor and then we could cover it up with the rug. When Jess comes to sit on the couch with you he should pass over the rug and get caught in the trap."

"Do you really think that that will work Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course it will work Sam and if it doesn't we will find another way to get him to stand in the trap. But seriously Sam, it doesn't know that we know that it is possessing someone. It will never suspect a Devil's Trap."

Alana stood up and rubbed her hands together. "Let's get a move on then. I want to get this demon out of my boyfriend as soon as possible."

Sam put the finishing touches on the Devil's trap and then looked up at Dean and Alana. "Hand me the rug now guys." As he finished speaking he heard a noise in the background. The noise sounded like someone clicking his tongue in disappointment. He hadn't been handed the rug so he looked back up at Dean and Alana. They were both tensed and looking over the couch.

"Little Sammy Winchester I expected better from you." Jess was standing in a darkened doorway. His eyes were a bright red color, almost like strawberries. "How long have I known you now? Three years? I though that by now you would know that no matter how many times you and your oatmeal-for-brains brother catch me I always escape and I always come back."

Sam slowly rose to his feet and looked at his brother. Dean's jaw was clenched and Sam heard him say, "Meg", so low that it sounded like a growl.

"And you are correct!" The demon possessed Jess said in a game show announcer voice.


	9. The Finale

Dean stepped in front of Alana as if he was trying to shield her. "You are like a cockroach aren't you? We can't get rid of you."

"A crude comparison, but yes, I guess I am." A crooked smile appeared on demon Jess' face.

"What is going on?" Alana asked quietly. "I know that he is possessed and all that stuff, but do you guys know this thing?"

Jess began walking over to the couch and when he reached it he sat on the back of it. He rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward as if he was going to tell a secret. "Well you see sweetheart me and your brothers go way back. Isn't that right Sammy-boy?"

Alana looked at Sam. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Meg possessed me about a year ago. We thought that we had gotten rid of her, but apparently we were wrong."

Jess sat straight up and looked at the Winchester family. "So all this chit-chat is great, but it's time to get to business now."

Right as Dean was about to ask what this "business" was, he heard, felt, and say Alana and Sam fly back through the air. Seconds after witnessing this, Dean himself was thrown through the air. Alana had hit a chair before coming in contact with the wall and was now against the wall, head slumped over, and feet at least a foot off of the ground. Sam had knocked over the T.V. on his trip and was straining against the invisible force that pinned him to the wall. Dean had luckily missed hitting anything before coming to a stop on the wall. "What are you doing Meg?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm doing what I always do Dean-o. I am pushing you and testing you. How far will you go to protect your family?" Jess walked over to Dean. He spoke as if he were a teacher explaining a difficult concept to a student. He gestured to the still unconscious Alana and he spoke again. "Would you be willing to trade your baby sister's soul to get yours back so you could stay with Sam? Think about it Dean. It is an easy out. You barely even know the girl and she's not even your full-blooded sister. You could live a full life and you wouldn't have to leave your little brother all alone in the world."

Dean slowly drew in a deep breath. He looked from his sister to Sam. He mulled over the idea in his head and came up with many reasons for why he would never in his life do what Meg/Jess was suggesting. For one, no matter what, Alana was still his sister. Two, he wouldn't even do something like that to a person he didn't know. Anyways, now that they had found Alana, Sam wouldn't be alone when it came time for Dean to pay his due. Dean looked again between his brother and sister and then he looked up at Jess. With a note of defiance in his voice he responded. "No."

The smirk disappeared from Jess' face. "Wrong answer."

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw something move. He tried to get a closer look without drawing attention to it. Alana was no longer pinned to the wall. Somehow she had gotten loose while Jess had been distracted by Dean, but where was she now? Jess suddenly looked over to where Alana had been and a look of annoyance appeared. Then, very quickly, Jess was thrown back and he stumbled into the Devil's Trap. Alana was standing where Jess had been. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to explode. Dean and Sam both dropped to the floor and they quickly sprang into action. Dean tied Jess to a chair while Sam put duct tape over Jess' mouth so he couldn't speak a chant that would break the Devil's Trap. Sam began the exorcism that was supposed to get the Meg out of Jess for good. This specific exorcism was a new one that Dean and Sam had found that was supposed to get rid of the demon once and for all. Halfway though the chanting Jess began to jerk violently back and forth, showing signs that the exorcism was working. Then, while Sam was in mid-word, the duct tape ripped off of Jess' mouth and a giant could of black smoke that was Meg the demon poured out of his mouth. The smoke disappeared into the center of the Devil's Trap and Jess slumped over in the chair. Alana ran to his side when Dean gave her the okay and was there when he lifted his head again. "What's going on?" he asked weakly. He looked around at his surroundings and then down at the chair that he was tied to.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked as he began untying Jess from the chair.

"I remember eating dinner with my parents." A confused look remained on Jess' face as he stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"What was the year?" Sam continued his interrogation. He was trying to figure out how long Jess had been possessed.

Jess looked at Sam and then answered. "It was 2007."

Sam sighed. "Jess, it is 2008 now. You have been out of it for a while."

"No it's not." Jess said backing away and shaking his head.

Alana grabbed Jess' arm lightly. "It's true Jess." She spoke quietly because she was trying not to spook him.

"Who are you?" Jess looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Alana's face fell as she answered his question. "I'm Alana Morgan, your girlfriend."

Jess looked less confused as he realized who one of the people in the room was. "Oh yeah. You are that dork that sits by herself in the cafeteria at school. I date you?"

Alana's face hardened when she heard this. "Yes."

Jess turned to look at Sam. "You're right; I really must have been out of it if I was dating this loser." He faced Alana again. "I hate to say this, well not really, but we're over, even though I don't remember there ever being an 'us'."

The three Winchesters sat on the couch together. Jess had left and Alana had tried to leave in her car. She had said that she needed some time alone. "This stinks. My boyfriend had left me even though I saved him from demonic possession, my parents are dead, you two are my brothers, and my car won't start."

Dean chuckled as he listened to his sister complain. "You are like a really twisted country song Alana. All you need is for your dog to die and it is perfect."

This made Sam, and even Alana, laugh. "So what now?" Alana asked. She looked expectantly at her brothers.

"Well I guess we move on to the next hunt." Sam answered.

"So Alana, are you in?" Dean asked.

Alana looked at her brothers, thinking about how much her life had changed in just a few days. "Of course I'm in. What else do I have to do with my life now?"


End file.
